The press office RonSimsToBeNominatedAsHUDsDeputySecretary
THE BRIEFING ROOM Monday, February 2nd, 2009 at 12:00 am Ron Sims To Be Nominated As HUD's Deputy Secretary THE WHITE HOUSE ''' Office of the Press Secretary _________________________________________________________________ For Immediate Release February 2, 2009 '''Ron Sims To Be Nominated As HUD's Deputy Secretary Visionary urban leader tapped to serve during time of crisis & opportunity President Barack Obama today announced he intends to nominate Ron Sims, County Executive of King County, Washington, to become the Deputy Secretary at the U.S. Department of Housing and Urban Development (HUD). As the Deputy Secretary, Sims will be charged with managing HUD's day-to-day operations, a nearly $39 billion annual operating budget and the agency's 8,500 employees. Sims has earned numerous accolades and a national reputation for his environmental stewardship, aggressive reforms of government, and for willingness to make the tough choices necessary to ensure that American tax dollars are spent wisely. "Ron's track record as an innovative leader with an exciting vision for the future of our nation's communities make him the perfect Deputy Secretary candidate as we tackle the nation's housing crisis amidst the biggest economic downturn in decades," said HUD Secretary, Shaun Donovan. "His experience at the helm of a large urban government provides a critical perspective and his collaborative approach to problem-solving has prepared him to effectively lead HUD's operations as the agency charts a new aggressive course." Elected to a third term, King County Executive Sims oversees the 13th most populous county in the nation, a metropolitan area with 1.8 million residents and 39 cities including the cities of Seattle, Bellevue and Redmond. King County accounts for 40 percent of the state's jobs and is home to businesses and organizations such as Boeing, Microsoft, Starbucks, Amazon.com, Nordstrom's, and the Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation. The county government has a workforce of over 13,000 and an annual budget of $4.9 billion. Sims is a graduate of Central Washington University. He is a Board Member for Reconnecting America Center for Transit Oriented Development, advisory board member of the Brookings Center on Urban and Metropolitan Policy, board member and former chair of Sound Transit, board member of the Puget Sound Clean Air Agency, the National Committee of Quality Assurance and Rainier Scholars. He is Co-Chair of the Committee to End Homelessness in King County and founding chairman of the board of the Puget Sound Health Alliance. "I am thrilled and honored that Ron has agreed to be considered for this role," added Donovan. "He is the perfect person to help HUD return to national leadership on metropolitan planning. Together, we will work with President Obama to ensure HUD is doing all it can to help the nation's communities recover from today's economic realities and to better position them for the future." Sim's nomination requires approval by the Senate. For more information, contact Jereon Brown:(202)402-6628 HUD is the nation's housing agency committed to sustaining homeownership; creating affordable housing opportunities for low-income Americans; and supporting the homeless, elderly, people with disabilities and people living with AIDS. The Department also promotes economic and community development and enforces the nation's fair housing laws. More information about HUD and its programs is available on the Internet at www.hud.gov and espanol.hud.gov. MD5: 7bcd30efef57c34ae1ecfbf821c078ed Original URL: http://whitehouse.gov/the_press_office/RonSimsToBeNominatedAsHUDsDeputySecretary/